Reign of Bastard Gods
by Red Viper of Dorne
Summary: A point of view story set in the realm of Seasmoke, of one of the many realms, of several characters including; Waldemar Greycloak, a lord who who is beloved by his people. Lester Wynterborne, an honourable sellsword who tries to find his family but finds himself on the path of something greater than himself. I will be adding more chapters to the story. - Alex Kaveney
1. Chapter one: Waldemar

**Chapter I:** **Waldemar**

Waldemar Halfgiant was Lord Greycloak of 'Last Stone Giant's Castle' who was respected amongst the northerners and even the southern folk held the gentle lord in high regards despite the multitudinous battles that has occurred between the two lands.

Waldemar's castle had crimson stone tiles for the flooring and large jaded carpets, and a few banners bearing two Snow dragons on a grey field. The room was filled with two long tables that was coated with cheeses, meats of different creatures, mead, wine and a small bottle of blood for creatures such as vampires, Shapeshifters and a few men and women, of any nobility or name, with the blood of wolves commonly known as werewolves and a few cousins of his, whom were Giants who dwarfed his lady wife's family.

There were Lords and ladies of Yukimura and Wakahisa (houses from the Far East of Seasmoke, centre of the realm), Řezník and Gavrilyuk _(South_ _of_ _Seasmoke),_ Sørensen, Skjeggestad (North of Seasmoke, which is full of Northmen, women and Giants and creatures such as Yeti).

Lord Joukahainen Skjeggestad arrived, drunk as ever, dressed in a crimson cloak with a grey dragon and a silver sword emblazoned on his left side, with Lady Adolfine Snigmorder, dressed similar except for chainmail dyed red. Other lords and ladies attended later bearing the sigils; grey krakens on red, rising giants and a black hooded assassin with a silver skull and a dagger on the left side.

The people within the keep were; His lady wife, Aurelia, his daughters, Tara and Jana and his son, Jyck and a few servants, Lara, Sara and Lars and the two guards, Klara and Mors, two of the most ruthless yet occasionally peaceful fighters in all of Seasmoke. At tourneys, Klara outdrinks most men as long as it's spiced mead.

The towns' folk were gathering around the great hall. The walls were decorated with banners of all houses and guilds with many bright colours.

The towns' folk was excited about the tourneys and feasts that was arranged every year by Lord Waldemar as sign of love and tranquillity among the towns' folk, lords, ladies and the wildest of giants from Greater North and Lesser South whom attended each year with meads and foods of their people.

The folk of the east never visit much. Majority of the folk from Seasmoke come to the eastern parts as pirates, common sellswords or advanced military companies such as Last Storm, Twinblades and a lot more besides.

Waldemar found himself thinking of his father, Vladko back in Kraken's Way, where it's rumoured that krakens were controlled by the Ocean Kings of old, with his mother, Gwendolynn still alive declaring war on The Stone King, a stone elf with an unruly kingdom. Then he drifted to his dead grandfather who dwarfed his father. His Grandfather, Olaf was a sellsword of renown and he even founded his own Company, 'Crimson Kings, of Wynter'.

Waldemar found himself clutching his smooth crimson tinted velveteen tunic. He straighten his grey fur cloak and sheathed his steel, which he was unconsciously toying with, and walked back into the great hall and saw his see to his Lady wife win her 9th tourney in a row, and commanded the feast to begin.

Waldemar and his family sat on the long wooden benches with the town's people, instead of his bronze throne with gold dragon statues rising from the front, his wives' silver and crimson throne with gold wolf statues.

Waldemar tapped his silver goblet and the phosphorescent great hall went silent "I have done this festival for fifteen years to bring us all together, lords, ladies, farmers, blacksmiths, giants, pijavica, lycanthropes and a few people from the east.

I know we have had our disagreements and wars but I want to bring us altogether and make us, not only a strong force to be reckoned with, but a unity of races, man or woman, highborn and lowborn. Would you like to rekindle and be a part of something bigger than any of us?"

A roar of 'UNITY!' and shouts of 'Yukimura and Wakahisa, Řezník and Gavrilyuk, Sørensen, Skjeggestad and other minor houses and guilds such as the Assassins Guild which is split into Sisterhood and Brotherhood.

Waldemar and Aurelia awoke to the sounds of servants cleaning the chambers of the formal guests. There was a knock on the door to which Waldemar replied "Who is it?" in his calm voice. "I was sent by Lord Voltan Silvercliff, self-proclaimed King of the Northern clans, milord." Waldemar's bulking muscles tensed and his body turned cold. _This is madness, how can he do this, he is my cousin, my blood and I entrusted him with land and he wants to start another war_ thought Waldemar _._ He got up and walked toward the brown oaken door and turned the silver handle and yanked "King of the Northern clans? Does he mean to start war?" _The boy is a thin lad and probably worried of what might happen to him, poor lad._ "Milord, Voltan wants to invade the south and wants you to fight with him against the southerners".Waldemar rested his hand on his pointed goatee and tried to hide the sour taste of betrayal he felt by his cousin, Voltan. "Tell Voltan that I cannot join him in the war against the south as I have finally made an allegiance with them and so should he". The boy glanced around nervously before replying "Yes, milord I'll deliver King Voltan, your terms". He turned and walked out as quietly as he came in.

Waldemar and his wife arranged a meeting with their advisers about the message that threatened their allegiance with the south. The council consisted of; Lester Gryme, an ex sellsword dressed in a crimson cloak with a silver hauberk and bronze cuirass (Bronze and crimson being the colours of Gryme, a newly founded house). Lord Wade, an old wizened man known for his bawdy jests, who worked for House Greycloak for 60 odd years since the age of ten as a quire then worked his way up as a Lord. Cletus, who has connections to many free companies and minor houses. And lastly Lady Ragna Vilhjálmsson, who was donned; leather gloves, cloak, boots and a dusky metallic skull mask, she has links to the Assassins Guild and her ancient House has served Greycloak since the founding of both.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Lester Winterbourne.**

Lester was large of muscle and broad of face with pale skin and long white hair pouring down his face. He replaced his usual attire (boiled leather and hauberk) with; all in clad-black armour, silent leather boots, cloak, gauntlets with hidden blades, which he looted from an assassin the day before. A month before that, he was fighting alongside the Northern Nomads, a mercenary group which consists of elves, men even giants and skinchangers of nordling descent, until their few members of twelve horse and fifteen foot was massacred by some southern soldiers holding the banner of Gavrilyuk, an ancient House from the South. Many of the Northern Nomads fled and out of the 20 giants, thirteen ran though the soldiers, killing almost fifty of their two thousand foot, and twenty-five of their horse. It was a suicide mission but although seven survived and must have gathered with the other seven who fled.

 _Those southern bastards. If we had our usual members we could have smashed their army_

Thought Lester angrily.

Lester walked along the broken road clutching his injured hand, and approached a sign declaring 'Giant's Fist' which was hanging from the wooden beam of the Inn. Inside the Inn, there was bottles of mulled wine and mead underneath the counter on the right side of the door. Lester was about to sit near fire when an old man appeared from nowhere "Would ye be a Northerner or a Southerner" Lester noticed the way the grey haired man with velvet robes, twisted his mouth at the word 'southerner'.

"I am, or was a sellsword who...", "Which side were you fighting?" interrupted the old man.

"T-the true nordling King, Waldemar Greycloak!" The old man was laughing then he smashed his cane down on the stone floor "Some would call that treason as the rightful king is Jon Blackwood" _Why is he smirking? Is this a trap?_ "But I am only loyal to the Blackwoods as you're to coin, sellsword. But if you agree to my terms, I can get you some permanent work.

"What sort of terms do you suggest?"

"Absolute loyalty and I will protect your daughter and her secret"

"How do you know about my daughter!? And what secret?"

"I've been watching you for a while and I have tried protecting you and the secret that your daughter is a bastard but I care not for mediocre stuff like that or does the gods"

"Who are you to say what the gods want, old man?"

"I am Asmund, one of many Nephilim, godly children, and I could be considered a bastard, now come we have much to discuss"

He waved a finger at Lester and walked past the counter and revealed a hidden door behind the counter. As Lester followed behind, he felt as if he could trust this northerner which felt strange to him.

He was led into the secret room where a painted man holding Ice, Fire, Earth, Lightning, Earth and Blood graced the wooden walls and white polished stone floor.

"What is this?" questioned Lester suspiciously

"The elements of the gods scattered among the worlds" replied Asmund

"Even Blood? What do you mean worlds?" Lester thought he was being mocked

"This a jest, old man?"

"I jest not. You think this is the only realm? There are many created and ruled by gods but they gradually grew bored easily. So the only ones who care about the fates of these worlds are the bastards of gods, the Nephilim. Irony at its highest peak, mhm? And to answer your question, blood is an element where mortals can use the gift of Cryomancy, Pyromancer, Sorcerers and talents that can heal or harm such as the power to break bones (good for assassins). What do you desire?

"My wife, my daughter, the power to stop them from being in harms way"

"An honest sellsword, mhm? That is indeed strange. Well, I'll grant your wish but you'll have to absorb the six elements but the hard bit is yet to come"

"Anything for my family!"

The only person Bjorn of the Northern Nomads, who was most likely dead, but that was before his wife Lyra, was sent to some witches to be cured of some blood disease that manipulates the body into a frenzy of violence until the body dies. He sent his daughter Astrid off to live with Lyra's family, a knight's house, the Klausens. _I don't know the fate of sweet Lyra or how tall Astrid has gotten. Asmund may be the person to protect my family, but trust is a hard thing to give a stranger._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Nameless Assassin**


	4. Prequel to Reign of Bastard Gods: Origin

Prequel to the Reign of Bastard Gods:

The Thrones of Øst, Syd, Vest and Nord: Orgins

The Central North used to be a barren land full of ice, creatures and clans fighting amongst themselves…

The clans Osmund, Ocean and Hersker were often afraid of Slægt, the first founding noble House of the The Central North, as they had unnatural healing potions and their skin were pale as snow and their eyes often changed colour but they appeared to be a peaceful folk. The slaegts had several forts which were named after the Southern lords that they slain and used their skull and sword as their sigil. Their forts were strang round buildings that were unnaturally strong, from the Greater Far East. Torleif, of House Snowfall, the second founding noble House of The Greater North, favoured a sigil of a red Bear and a white Wolf.

House Snowfall came to The Central North to help prepare the clans for the upcoming war. With them, they bought Giants and folk of magic.


End file.
